


your love is my curse

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JaehyungparkianWeek2018, Kinda, M/M, Past Lives, basically sungjin's pov, blink and you miss sungpil, day6shipweeks2018, i don't even know what this is, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: sungjin has always known that they were supposed to end up together. but he can’t go to them and start a conversation with ‘hey, i remember all of our past lives and guess what, you two should start making out any minute now.’





	your love is my curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeroriro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroriro/gifts).



> i'm not sure i like this one, so i might rewrite sometimes in the future. we'll see. also, karen, if you're reading this, sorry if it's disappointing

sungjin has always known that they were supposed to end up together. even if their names were mihai and daniel, or mitsue and hikaru, sungjin has known from the beginning that they were to have a happy ending. but he can’t go to them and start a conversation with ‘hey, i remember all of our past lives and guess what, you two should start making out any minute now.’ especially not in the beginning when they (almost always) end up hating each other. 

so he has to suffer every single time, has to see them go from ‘i would very much rather spend time with a raccoon than you’ to ‘maybe you aren’t that bad’ to ‘i want to love and protect you with my whole being, please don’t ever leave’ (sungjin can’t choose a favorite, they are all bad). he is also the one to always introduce them, like some kind of curse. this life is no exception. 

he introduces jae to brian as his best friend, jae thinks brian is kind of a snob and because of that he refuses to spend any time with him. after a few months of only answering in a sarcastic manner to brian, something happens. what, sungjin isn’t sure, all he knows is that after that they become friends that tolerate each other.after they end up friends it takes them a lot of pining and whining to sungjin until they realise that their feelings are not unrequited. 

he holds jae when he cries about brian after he gets drunk and he reassures brian that jae doesn’t hate him anymore when he has his usual breakdown during exam season. he whines to anyone that is willing to listen because he thinks he deserves it after listening to those two. 

but when he sees them holding hands on their way to college, he sees them cuddled up in coffee shops and he thinks it’s worth it. so worth it that he can’t help but smile and feel the love when he sees jae, mihai, hikaru, lean in and gently kiss brian, daniel, mitsue. and he also can’t help but feel in love when he sees wonpil, flavius, shinji, smile at him from across the room, a knowing glance in his eyes.  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
